An Assassin and a Super-Serum Soldier- Romanogers
by XxYourBasicAsianxX
Summary: A Spy and a Soldier..doesn't seem like the 'perfect' match people hoped for. Right? Well, the Avengers think otherwise. What's better than becoming an actual family with a child and a married couple, when it wasn't even planned?
1. Chapter 1

Nat furiously punched the punch bag, attacking it. The lights in the training room at the compound made the outside scary.

"Still awake?" Steve stood at the doorway of the training room, his arm slouched on the doorframe.

"Nightmare, actually." Natasha didn't bother to look from behind the punching bag, still furiously punching.

"One of the world's greatest assassin and spy- had a nightmare." Steve made it sound like a statement, but the way he delivered the sentence, seemed like a question.

"Believe it or not, I get nightmares." Nat paused, reaching to grab a water bottle from a bench. She gulped half of the water down, sweating as she threw the water bottle to Steve.

"I guess you don't wanna talk about it?" Steve sat on the bench where Nat's water bottle was, instantly reaching to catch the bottle, immediately twisting the cap off to drink the rest of the water.

"And you'd be correct." Nat pulled the white wraps from her hands, sitting down next to Steve. There was an awkward silence for a while as the two just sat there.

"I had to watch everyone die." Nat's words were drowned by her tired panting.

"What?" Steve turned his head to face Nat,who was still looking straight ahead.

"I had to watch everyone die at the Red Room. And I didn't do a single thing. I could've killed those men who tortured us. I could've got those girls out of there, including me. But I didn't. I knew I could. I just didn't." Nat looked down at her palms, making a fist with her right hand as she pushed her fist into her thigh. Steve didn't quite know exactly what Nat was talking about, but he knew what she meant.

"Hey, if you wanna talk about it, i'm here." Steve frowned, laying a hand on Nat's shoulder.

Natasha shook her head, forgetting what she just said. "I'm fine. But, thanks." Nat pushed herself from the bench, walking out and heading to the elevator to get to her room, not even looking back to see Steve once.

Nat was still hurt by her past. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it kept coming back to her. And the truth was, she wasn't so tough like they though she was. Every night Nat would just lay in her bed, trying to shut her thoughts out.

_It's over Nat, its fine. It's gone, your not in the Red Room anymore. Your home, you have a family, you made a promise to yourself. We don't have to do this._ Nat sat up on her bed, lifting her pillow up to reveal a knife.

_I can't keep living like this._

She reached for her knife, tears falling from her pale cheeks. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't get rid of her past, no matter what. It wasn't like she was going to kill herself..

Everyday at the Red Room, she'd use a knife to cut tallies on her arm, marking each day she was tortured, hurt, in pain. And that was everyday. Every. Single. Day.

Nat looked down at her wrist, shaky breaths coming out within each breath she took for air. She could still see her scars. She hated it. She wanted to erase her past. All of it. Even if she knew she wasn't in the Red Room, the darkness and hollowness in her room felt like she was still there. The quiet noises that filled her room, the loneliness that no one was with her. She wasn't going crazy. Her past just scarred her. For life.

Natasha slowly lifted her knife, cutting a line across her wrist. She squinted her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Blood seeped through the cut as she grabbed a towel from her bathroom, placing the towel under her wrist as the blood dripped down her wrist. Nat silently sobbed, lying on the bathroom floor.

Nat flinched as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She wiped her tears on her cheek with the back of her hand that held the knife, dropping the weapon and wrapping the towel around the still bleeding cut.

"Who is it?" Nat's voice was drained and wet, small shaky breaths from crying.

"It's Steve."

Nat's heart started pounding against her chest. Why did Steve come to see her at 2 in the morning? It was only about an two hours since they were in the training room.

"C-come in." Nat quickly jumped on her bed, sitting down on the small drips of blood on her sheet to hide the evidence.

"Hey, I figured you were still awake so I brought c-" Steve paused as he noticed the towel around her wrist, placing the a cup of coffee down on her nightstand.

"And..What's that?" Steve pointed towards Nat's wrist, suspicious.

"Sprained. I just covered the towel with hot water to help my wrist." Nat looked down at the towel, fixing it to cover the slight hint of blood showing. Steve nodded, noticing her bathroom door was creaked open. He walked into her bathroom, only to be stopped by Nat, who jumped off her bed and walked right in front of him.

"We could watch a movie?"

"Wouldn't want to wake up everyone else. I'm just going to use the restroom , Nat." Steve frowned, becoming more suspicious. Steve gently pushed his way through, eyes widened when he saw a knife on the tile floor, small blood stains on the knife and floor.

"Nat-" Steve turned around, only to be even more in shock by Nat pressing against his face, kissing him. She pulled away, quickly shoving him out the door.

"Alright, I'm tired, but thanks for the coffee. Night." Nat closed the door shut, leaving Steve stunned at the door.

_What the hell, Nat. Could've done something more convincing that you were okay?_ Nat rubbed her good hand over her face, frowning as she plopped down back on her bed. She placed a finger on her lip, still in shock of what she did. Natasha shook her head, focusing back on her wrist as she unwrapped the towel.

"NAT! WHAT THE HELL." Steve pushed the door open, as Nat flinched.

"I guess I didn't lock the door, did I?" Nat smirked, forgetting about the cut as she walking into her bathroom, picking up the knife and putting it into a cabinet.

Steve grabbed her wrist that was in pain, accidentally touching the cut as she cried in pain.

"S-sorry." Steve moved his finger away from the cut, still examining her wrist.

"Let go of me." Nat tried to pull away, only to be pulled into a hug.

"You didn't have to do this,Nat. You could've just talked to me. You know that." Steve sighed, hugging Nat tighter.

Natasha felt weak as her knees gave in. She fell to the ground, sobbing as she leaned her head against Steve's neck. Steve slowly fell to the ground, still holding Nat in his arms.

"I just can't. What the Red Room did to me- I-" Nat's face became wet with tears, forgetting about her pain in her wrist. Nat just cried in Steve's arms. It was like that for a while, until she fell asleep.

"Nat-" Steve looked down to see Natasha sleeping, leaning against Steve. He carefully lifted Nat, carrying her in his arms as he gently placed her down in her bed. He tucked her in, wrapping a bandage around the cut, and placing a small kiss on her forehead. Steve quietly turned off her lights, closing the door shut.

…

"Good morning Aunt Tasha!" Peter walked past Natasha, greeting her as she greeted back.

"Good morning hun." Peter slipped through the hallways of the compound, weirdly. He wasn't really ever this bubbly or anything, so it seemed weird. She always loved the way Peter called her "Aunt Tasha". Since he considered Tony as his dad, Pepper would be like the mom to him, and the other avengers would either be uncles or Aunts. Which- Peter probably had a lot of Uncles.

"Morning." Steve walked past Nat, sitting down at his seat as Nat followed Steve to the main kitchen/dining area of the compound. Steve and Nat both remembered what happened last night, they both just decided to forget about it, for a while.

"G-good morning." Nat ate her breakfast while the others and Peter did too.

"So, Pete. You've been awfully excited the past few days." Steve looked over at Peter, slightly smirking. He knew why Peter was so excited, since Tony told him. Plus, he saw MJ in the classroom with Peter, so he assumed they were dating already.

"I- uh." Peter stuttered, embarrassed. "Well, I had my first- uh- kiss yesterday." Peter slightly blushed.

"The bug has a girlfriend? Sam chuckled as he followed Bucky into the compound, sitting down onto a sofa.

"Arachnid. And, y-yeah."

"Who's the special girl?" Nat turned her focus towards Peter, giving him a small smile.

"And is she okay with the Spider-Man stuff?" Bruce was eavesdropping, while sitting on the sofa watching Tv.

"Is she cute?" Clint slightly smiled up at Nat, then looking back at Peter.

"What do you two call each other?"

"Do you plan on proposing to her after highschool?" That question made Peter blush WAY more, unaware that Bruce asked that question.

"Hey. Don't overwhelm the kid with questions, it's his first time in a relationship." Tony walked in, slightly annoyed by the avengers bombarding Peter with questions. Scott didn't honestly want to ask any questions, he just focused on eating his tacos as he talked with Sam and Bruce.

"It's fine Dad- . Her name is MJ. But we just call each other by our names. She's fine about the Spider-Man stuff- well sort of. But she's really pretty and kind, and sweet-" Peter paused, blushing.

"Well, she's a lucky one." Nat smiled, walking out of the dining area and heading to her room/floor.


	2. Chapter 2, Confessions to make

The Avengers- well, a third of the, were fighting a few gunners with advanced tech that was stolen from the Stark Tower when everything was being moved. Peter, Tony, Natasha,and Steve decided to go fight them,letting the others take a break. Everything was going fine for a while. Most of the gunners were being taken down, they managed to get a few guns back, and no one got seriously injured. Until-

"NAT!" Steve, in his captain America suit, ran towards Nat, who was in her regular black widow suit.

Nat was shot in the arm and leg twice. Tony and Peter distracted the gunners while Steve ran to Nat, who was slouching against a metal bar. "WE'LL BE ON THE JET IN A BIT." Tony yelled through the coms, with Steve not caring to listen.

"God. Are you okay?" Steve put a hand under her neck and legs, lifting her up to carry her.

She managed to force out a few slurred words. "If being shot twice seems okay to you, then sure." Nat never really meant to sound sarcastic, that was just how she spoke a lot.

Steve sighed, walking to the jet. "We'll get you to the Med Bay."

Nat's eyelids fell, getting heavier and heavier each minute. She didn't want to sleep, but she was so tired she couldn't resist drifting off to sleep. Right after Steve and Nat got into the Quinjet, he gently laid her down on the metal floor with a blanket under her, getting the jet ready to go.

…**.**

Natasha laid on the bed, her chest gracefully rising and falling slowly. Steve probably assumed that she was asleep, since her eyelids weren't open. But she wasn't asleep.

"Are you awake, or still sleeping?" Steve on a small stool next to a desk, which was next to Nat's bed. The Med bay lights were a aqua mixed with white, to make it bright. Even though he though maybe Nat was asleep, she was turned to the other side where Steve couldn't see her face. And from where he was sitting it looked like she was blinking her eyes.

"I'm awake." Nat flipped over to the side where Steve was at, pushing herself up from the bed to sit up. She tried to get out of the bed, but Steve gently pushed her back.

"I wouldn't do that. The wounds are serious, moving even the slightest could cause a huge problem." Nat sighed as she sat back down on the bed,frowning at Steve.

"I don't need you getting more injured than you already are." Steve met with Nat's eyes, slightly frowning back.

"And since when did Captain America become sympathetic?" Nat chuckled, trying not to sound sarcastic or rude.

"Since you came along." Nat looked down at her leg, then up at Steve.

She tried changing the subject, by bringing up something else. She was never really the type of person who liked talking about her feelings, or others. She just didn't really like it. She hated being rejected.

"Remember Washington?" Steve sighed, smiling as all the memories came flooding back in.

"You mean when we disguised as a couple and kissed on an escalator?"

"Or that." Nat motioned her head slightly to the right, making a small offering gesture.

"Or when Sam almost crashed into the lake during the first time he put on his suit in a while?" Steve and Nat let out a small laugh, remembering the moments they shared at Washington. They didn't quite remember exactly what they were there for, after all, it's been almost 4-5 years since that happened.

Then there was an awkward silence. That was- until Steve brought up about dating.

"Back in my day, it was easier to find a partner. But now.." Steve didn't finish his sentence.

_Why would he bring this up now?_ Nat sighed before replying. Steve just decided to bring up some random topic about dating, when Nat didn't even mention anything about dating.

"Nowadays it's harder?" Nat examined her right arm and leg, still focused on Steve.

"That's not exactly the word I would use."

"Then?" Natasha fiddled with the blue dotted sheet dress she was wearing. Typical clothing whenever you were in a hospital, or anything related to that.

"It's just complex."

_How would that be complex?_ Thoughts ran through Nat's mind, as another awkward silence filled the room.

Nat has always tried to get Steve a partner. It's not that she didn't like Steve, which she loved him a lot. It's just, the thought of Steve not having feelings towards her would've bothered her. So she knew that if Steve was happy with someone, it would make her 'happy', knowing someone she cares about is okay. It was easier that way. She wouldn't have to worry about being hurt so much. She tried to get Steve to date Sharon, which almost turned out great? Almost. Until Sharon moved away due to a huge spy mission that took place in Europe. Plus, Steve didn't really like her as much as he liked Nat. He would've told Nat he liked her, but there never really was a right moment for that.

"So you haven't found the right partner yet?" Nat reared her eyes to the TV, waiting for Steve to respond.

"Maybe." Steve looked over at Nat, who turned to face him.

"Would I be considered as one?" Nat tried not to make it sound as if she was rude or anything. Her accent just always made some things seem as if she didn't quite mean it like that.

Steve smiled at the question, looking down at his palm.

"I would've asked the same to you."

Nat flinched at the reply. But she decided she might as well just confess all her feelings now. So, she forced out what she could.

"All the times I tried to get you and someone together, that was because I always thought you never considered me as a partner or liked me. The only way to distract myself from getting hurt was to just focus on work and not dating. So knowing that someone I care for is happy with someone, which wouldn't be me is fine." Nat tried to hold her tears in, but Steve could see her eyes water.

"Surprisingly we had the same point of views." Steve and Nat glanced at each other as Nat looked away. "I never was really happy with being with Sharon. I always thought you wanted to be with Bruce, so I tried to not ruin that for you. I just thought that if you were with Bruce you'd be happy." Nat smiled at Steve as he took Nat's right hand and locking his hand with hers.

At least they were both aware that they had feelings for one another. Nat leaned forward to kiss Steve, unaware of Pepper and Tony standing at the doorway, with Tony dramatically gagging as a joke. They finally confessed their feelings for each other. Finally. (Also, i'm really sorry if you might be like, a teen or something and you find this weird or 'cheesy'. It might possibly get worse from here, but who knows.)


	3. Chapter 3, A Date or Vacation?

Peter and Tony were both slouched on the couch in the office area of the compound, with Steve and Natasha standing in front of them.

(For more visual ? , the room they're in is where the avengers were figuring out which stone occurred in which year during Endgame.)

"Wait so- you guys are a thing?" Peter glanced at Steve, and then Nat, back and forth. They decided to tell Peter and Tony first, and then everyone else.

"Mhm." Nat nodded. She felt slightly proud to finally release one of her feelings out. Last night after they shared a moment, they talked for a while- about how they felt.

Nat frowned as she remembered that Bruce told Nat to stay in the Med bay, but instead she just kept bandages wrapped around where the wounds were and walked around the compound. But she didn't seem that bothered by her injuries. In fact, she was so involved and distracted with Steve that she didn't even care about her injuries.

"Knew you had it in you Capsicle." Tony stood up from the couch as he patted Steve's shoulder, chuckling.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Tony." Steve gave out a weak sarcastic laugh.

Even if Tony and Steve always argued, and fought, everyone in the compound saw them as "best friends" or something. Most of the avengers tried to forget about what happened with Tony, Steve, and Bucky. Besides, Steve apologized later on. Tony and Peter both got up from the couch, following Nat and Steve to the living room.

…**.**

"You guys are dating?" Sam raised an eyebrow up at Steve and Nat, grinning. Sam leaned over at the kitchen counter. Natasha and Steve were standing in the hallway that led to the living room.

"Did this happen last night? If so, why wasn't I invited?" Bucky let out a small laugh, shuffling in his stool at the kitchen counter.

"That's great!" Bruce pushes his glasses back up, busy doing something on the couch with the A.I projector, which was like a computer, just in the air, like a blue screen-ish thing.

"I just feel honored that me and Peter were the first ones to know." Tony slightly gagged, laughing. Peter and Tony were sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter with Bucky.

"They told you first?" Everyone looked at Nat and Steve, and then Peter and Tony.

Peter nodded, munching down his breakfast, almost choking.

"Kid, don't eat so fast." Tony slightly pat Peter's back as everyone turned their focus back on Nat and Steve.

"Thought you were gonna go back to the Red Room." Clint laughed, Nat shaking her head, smiling. Clint was sitting on a stool where Bucky, Peter, and Tony were sitting too.

"You were gonna go back to the Red Room?" Steve looked at Nat, frowning with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Nat chuckled.

Clint always joked around, that sometimes the things he joked about seemed to be true. But maybe they were true.

…**..**

"Nat." Steve walked over to Natasha, who was at the kitchen, making cookies. Steve paused before finishing his sentence, hesitating to ask her something.

"Would you- wanna go out or- something?"

"I actually planned on us going somewhere in a week." Nat put the cookies in the oven, walking over to a couch as she flopped on the couch in the main room of the compound.

"And that would be?" Steve followed Natasha to the couch, sitting down to her as he placed his arm around her. Nat slightly flinched at the sudden movement, but then laid her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Hawaii?"

"Just us two?" Steve was hoping that maybe Peter and Tony would come along, just so it wasn't that awkward or anything. The two never went out of New York for just a small vacation or anything, unless you'd consider going to Washington for a mission. So, this was kind of new.

"Peter, Tony, and Pepper are coming too." Nat looked up at Steve, her head still on his shoulder.

"If you're fine with that."

"Of course." Steve smiled as he looked down at Nat, leaning to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4, Vacation day

***A week after chapter 3***

**(**Also, I'm really sorry if the chapters are vague or if they seem rushed. I've been a little busy so I'm trying to get as much writing as I can do to post for you guys.)

"Excited for the trip?" Steve and Nat had their suitcases ready, along with Peter, Tony, and Pepper, who were walking outside the compound. Everyone was dressed in clothing they usually didn't wear, as disguise. They all wore sunglasses and/or a wig. Peter hated having to go in disguise wherever he went, but he had to get used to it, since his identity recently was exposed. After a while, most people forgot about the whole 'identity' thing. Except, there were ALWAYS crowds at his school, no matter what day. And everyone practically wanted to be Peter's friend, hangout with him, sleepovers, etc. But at least people started continuing on with their lives, forgetting about the whole Spider-man situation. Peter widened his eyes at the sight of a limo that was parked outside the driveway with Happy in the driver's seat

"Yup!" Peter smiled.

The kid immediately frowned as he glanced at Tony pushing Peter's suitcases to the kid. There were two big suitcases, a backpack, and another small suitcase.

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts, I really don't need a lot of clothes to bring." Peter's suitcases were _filled _with clothes and other items that Tony had bought for him a few days ago.

"I think it'd just be better if you had some extra clothing to wear. You have a few swimwear and pajamas in there along with casual clothing." Pepper rolled the kid's suitcases near the trunk of the car.

"And, there's no such thing as too much, Kid." Tony pushed his and Pepper's suitcases to the trunk along with Peter's suitcases.

"I find it cute that Pepper and Tony are parenting Peter." Nat smiled up at Pepper, who was fixing Peter's shirt. Steve chuckled as he noticed Tony struggling to put the suitcases into the trunk, deciding to help him.

"I'm actually fine with the parenting stuff. I've always considered and Mrs. Potts as my parents." Pepper and Tony smiled at each other, as Pepper mouthed the words: H e

Pepper felt like she could explode. She loved Peter a lot, well, she loved Tony too. And Tony felt the same way.

"You don't have to call me , Peter."

Pepper,Natasha, Steve, Peter, and Tony (basically everyone who's going to Hawaii) got into the car.

"Can I just call you Mom?"

"I- O- Of course." Pepper's heart felt like it could just explode of cuteness.

Peter didn't want to ask Tony if he could call him Dad, because he thought Tony would be weirded out by that. The windows of the Limo rolled down as they looked out the window to see the rest of the Avengers waving 'goodbye'.

"FAIRWELL MY FRIENDS. HAVE A SAFE ADVENTURE." Thor called out. Loki rolled his eyes, but still managed to wave goodbye, kindly.

"Uh- does Thor not understand that they're going on a vacation..not an adventure?" Scott questioned, frowning slightly at Thor.

"Asgardian stuff." Rhodey replied as Scott mumbled an 'Ohhhh' in realization of what Thor meant.

It was already turning out to be a great day.

…**.**

"What's this?" A security guard was going through Peter's backpack, Tony, Pepper, Nat and Steve behind him. The woman pulled out Peter's Spider-Man suit.

"Uh-I can explain." Peter stuttered, getting nervous.

"Those are just pajamas that Spider-Man gave him. He's a big fan of Spider-Man. In fact, we met him the other day." Nat walked up beside Peter, a hand on his shoulder. Nat was always good at coming up with quick, small, believable lies. That was one of her specialties. She was always lying to strangers, HYDRA, and for missions now and then, that it came to her naturally. She only actually lied when she had to, but she never really lied to the people she cared about/loved. And to make things more believable, Nat convinced Fury and Maria to make each of them fake passports and Id's, just to protect themselves from crowds.

No one except the Avengers, Fury, and Maria knew they were going on a vacation. Which is why they had to disguise. If anyone saw them at airport, what would they think? They'd probably take a video, spread the news around, to where the news might end up reporting something like- "The Avengers were caught seen at an airport, going on vacation. Do they not care about us? We need our heroes. Now is not the time for a vacation.". But of course, we all love exaggerated journalism. 

"Oh, okay." The security Guard nodded as she folded Peter's "pajamas", putting them back in the suitcase.

A little while after, they managed to finally get to their gate, settling down in a few chairs.

"Why'd You brings my suit?!" Peter whispered, looking up at Pepper and Tony. They were the ones who packed Peter's suitcases and his backpack, so obviously they had some connection to why it was there.

But Tony just shrugged, laughing, as Pepper decided to 'playfully' ignore the question.

But before anyone else could speak, they were interrupted by a voice over the Com/Speaker.

"Gate 20 now boarding, repeat, Gate 20 now boarding. Please have your passports out once you get to the boarding desk for Gate 20 to Honolulu,Hawaii." They five got up from their seats, and scanned their passports as they boarded the airplane and walked to the back of the plane. (Some planes have first class in the back.)

"Woah!" Peter and everyone else followed Tony to the back of the plane, which was first class. Peter sat in the middle of Pepper and Tony with wall windows that you could pull down and up for privacy. On the other side, Nat and Steve sat next to each other in the 2 seat one.

The avengers rarely went on an airplane filled with strangers, not even an airport. They always took a private jet or a helicopter to places, just Incase there were any enemies on board. No one except the Avengers in the compound knew they were on a vacation, on a public airplane. Plus, they all wore either sunglasses, or other accessories to disguise. Except Peter, since he wasn't famous or anything. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in first class other than them, a married couple?, and some guy in black Hoodie.

"Steve, im gonna go use the restroom." Nat looked up from the plane safety packet, standing in her seat.

"Alrighty."

Steve got out of his seat as Nat got up to go to the back to use the restroom, stopping when she saw a tall man covered with a gray striped hoodie and a japenese HelloKitty plushie in his hand. (I know, it's weird.)

Nat felt uncomfortable just looking at the man, Dizzy. The man unrolled his hoodie to reveal a dark face, a white aura surrounding him.

"お休み." (Translation-" Night, night".) The man mumbled in Japenese. Nat understood exactly what he said, since she always had missions in different places across the world. So, she knew japenese. The man glanced at Nat's eyes, holding her stare for a second, and then her eyelids getting heavier as she looked away.

"何してるの?" (What are you doing?) Nat spoke in Japenese, still in pain. Nat's voice was soft, with a shaky tone. She tried to keep her eyes open, looking away from his eyes and at his gun that he held by his side. _How'd he manage to get that on board?_ Nat still felt more sick even without looking into the man's eyes, wobbling as colors and pictures swirled. The man pulled his hoodie back over his head, flopping down back to his seat.

"Sweet dreams, Natasha Romanoff."


End file.
